


You have my heart

by cerocerobye



Series: I dreamed that I lost you [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Lena is family, Nia Nal's daughter, Other, Querl Dox & Lena Luthor Friendship, Querl Dox's daughter, Team as Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerocerobye/pseuds/cerocerobye
Summary: Lena loved the little girl, almost as much as she loved Kara Danvers.***The life of Hope Dox Nal and her superfamily
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox & Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: I dreamed that I lost you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160915
Kudos: 9





	You have my heart

Lena colgó su auricular inalámbrico, con la mandíbula apretada. A veces olvidaba lo desgastante que era llevar su tecnología a un mundo donde todavía existían presidentes de compañías misóginos y de mente estrecha. Por suerte, las negociaciones con ese sujeto desagradable se han acabado.

Estaba por ingresar a su oficina cuando logró escuchar voces en su interior.

"Srta. Cinthya, por favor, despeje mis actividades por el resto de la tarde. Trabajaré en mi nuevo invento para erradicar la alergia a los arándanos de una vez por todas"

"Oh, eso será un gran alivio para muchos, Directora" comentó la joven, haciendo anotaciones en su tableta "¿Desea que le traiga un sándwich y un poco de jugo para mantener la energía?"

Lena observa por la rendija de la puerta como Hope junta sus dedos pensativamente. Ese gesto era la marca registrada de su padre, y si ella no estuviese espiando justo ahora, tendría la cámara lista "Te lo agradecería"

"¿Acaso estoy en peligro de perder mi puesto?"

Hope se levanta de su sitio, corriendo a los brazos de la morena "Tía Lena" exclama, con una sonrisa similar a la de Nia.

Lena la toma en brazos. A pesar de que tiene 3 y prefiere que la vean como alguien de 5, no lo puede evitar, es pequeña y adorable.

La hace girar, y luego besa su rostro repetidas veces, haciéndola reír.

"¿Quieres pasar el día conmigo?" pregunta, apenas defendiéndose de sus 'ataques'.

"¿Para qué estaría aquí si no?" responde la morena, dejándola en el piso "Así que, cura para las alergias"

Hope asiente con seriedad "La tía Kelly no puede degustar mis muffins hasta el día de hoy"

Lena le lanza una mirada a su secretaria y ella se muerde los labios "No tiene más citas importantes para el resto día, Srta. Luthor"

"Gracias, Cynthia"

Cinthya se va y Lena vuelve a su escritorio, sentando a la menor en sus rodillas "Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?"

Hope es una mini copia de Brainy, con el rostro y el entusiasmo de Nia Nal. No es tan fácil de engañar como su padre cuando recién llegó al siglo XXI, por lo que sus cansados padres tienen que tener un ojo sobre ella todo el tiempo.

Por alguna razón, solo Lena la mantenía a raya. Y no era porque incentivara su curiosidad científica. Ella nunca la tendría cerca de sus inventos luego de que fue vetada en la Fortaleza después de intentar desmantelar a Kelex. Había una especie de comunicación tacita entre ellas, como un lenguaje secreto.

Kara sostenía que era la misma razón por la que siempre parecía entenderse a la perfección con Brainy. Por supuesto que estaba celosa de eso. Casi tanto como Alex que se autoproclamaba su tía favorita.

Cinthya llegó con sándwiches y jugos, marcando el inicio del receso. Hope devoró su parte con verdadero apetito, dejando que su tía limpiase su rostro luego de terminar "¿Crees que papá quiera revisar nuestra investigación?" pregunta la niña, con inseguridad. Lena sonríe enternecida, son los ojos de cachorro de Brainy, después de todo.

"Creo que lo amará"

Hope frunce el ceño, y sabe que se avecina un comentario agudo "Aún no está terminado, si su nivel de afecto es tan alto, ¿Cómo medirá el progreso en adelante?"

Su sonrisa aumenta tres tallas "Es posible que expanda su corazón aún más solo para asegurar que así sea"

Ella parece conforme con su respuesta, y Lena acaricia su cabeza con nostalgia "¿Le decimos a la tía Kara que pase por unos scones de Dublín?"

Hope levanta la mirada con interés y ella ríe. Sí, esa niña era la mezcla perfecta de sus padres. Pero esa característica suya de comer como si no existiese mañana sin duda lo había tomado de Kara.

"Ya la oíste" susurró al aire. Sabiendo que Supergirl siempre tenía un oído puesto en ellas.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando recibió un mensaje con un gif de un saludo militar.

"Aquí esperamos"

"Ven pronto, tía Kara" 


End file.
